Love and Theft
by CassieCullen
Summary: Abby Morgan wakes up as Jessica Stanley in the twilight world. There she falls in love with Edward Cullen, while trying to get him to fall in love with Bella. She's convinced that this is all an elaborate dream. But what if this is her new reality?
1. Waking up Jessica

**So you know when you have a story rolling around your head, and you can think of nothing else? This is what happened to me. I'm sorry but I had to get this out so that I could continue with my first story. I'm sorry.**

**I own nothing. **

* * *

I closed New Moon for the hundredth time and sighed. If only I could find a love like that. At thirty I was convinced I would be single forever. I was heading quickly down to "Old Maid" status; the only thing missing was the cat which I point blank refused to buy. After all, that would just make me the stereotype and I wasn't quite ready to do that just yet.

Exhausted I got ready for bed and drifted off dreaming of Edward Cullen and what it would be like to be Bella Swan. When the alarm went off, I must have still been dreaming because I was in a strange bed, with a flat stomach and a retainer in my mouth.

I got up and made my way to the mirror on the dresser, what I saw lying there nearly made me pass out. It wasn't the reflection, this cheerleading looking teenager clearly wasn't me, it was the yearbook in the left corner, the Forks High School yearbook from 2006. It was a yearbook from four years ago with a very familiar name embossed in the cover, Jessica Stanley. This had quickly gone from a dream to a nightmare!

"Jess, are you up? You need to be to school in an hour and I haven't heard your shower yet!" A voice called from somewhere below me. I checked the clock, it was 6:35, and I still wanted to maim whatever idiot decided that High School should start before nine. If you really wanted kids to be prepared for the real world, it would start at nine like most of the day jobs and go for eight hours. And they wonder how kids get into so much trouble?

"Jess, answer me, you don't want to be late, especially today. The chief's daughter is starting today! You don't want to skip today."

Oh for the love of God! What kind of nightmare was this? I'm Jessica Stanley. Seriously? Well, I better let this dream play out.

"I'm jumping in now." I called down to Jessica's mother. That was going to be weird; I only hoped I would wake up quickly. I walked into the pottery barn teen bathroom. Seriously, how spoiled was this girl? At least she was a typical teen, I only hoped no one would notice when I didn't cake on the make-up. She had such pretty skin, I couldn't bring myself to do that to her, or I guess to me.

Forty five minutes later I was on my way to Forks High in a thankfully automatic sedan, praying that I got her schedule right. Dream or not, I would have a full on panic attack if I walked into the wrong class, especially since I had not had any coffee yet, and this town didn't seem to have any type of a drive thru.

I pulled up to the school and felt my stomach sink. I hated high school, mostly because of girls like the one whose body I currently inhabited. I took a deep breath, pinch myself really hard, which did not wake me up and exited the car to be greeted by none other than Lauren Mallory. Yay for me!

"Have you seen her yet?" Wow, Lauren had bitch written all over her, even her tone screamed it! Someone wake me up, please?

"No, I take it you haven't either?" I said something wrong, Lauren face gave it away.

"You okay, Jess? You seem off."

"Ya, I'm fine. Let's get in the building."

"Yea, hey did you do your English essay?" English essay? Crap. So would I don't know be an acceptable answer?

"What do you think?" I flippantly responded, hoping that that seemed in character, and praying that she had actually done her homework last night.

"Of course you did, you always do, now can I sneak a peek. You know that I didn't."

So that was how I spent my morning. Luckily, I had skimmed Jess' yearbook before school, so when it was show time, I was ready. My heart was pounding when it was finally time to meet up with Bella. This was it, after being drilled in English about the meaning of the Scarlet Letter, and racking my brain to remember who Hester Prynne was, I realized that I may not have been dreaming. Add to that my rumbling stomach and if this wasn't a dream, who was I to change a story that wasn't mine to begin with?

As if on cue, Bella Swan appeared in my trig class, which was a blessing and a curse. I had never taken a math class like this, so I welcomed the distraction, but I also had no idea how long I was going to be in the twilight zone, so maybe I would have to learn this stuff. Not that I would ever actually use it. Fat kids with bad breath and skin who were picked last in gym class came up with this stuff, I would stake my Manolo's on this fact. I knew it to be true.

I drew in a deep breath and watched the seriously shy, clumsy girl stumble her way through the door and then be forced to introduce herself to the room at large. This was just one more reason that I truly despised this course. When she finally made her way to the seat next to me I knew it was show time. I channeled all the yoga training and public speaking training I had and began my incessant babble to this poor, poor girl. I knew had to keep close to the book. I figured that if I let this play out, well then, I may actually wake up in my own bed. Well, it was the only thought I had at the time, and at the time I thought it may actually work. Although, in retrospect I should have realized that hindsight is twenty- twenty and that I may have been making some mistakes.

"Hi, I'm Jess, You're Bella right? The chief's daughter?"

"Um, yea. Hi." She mumbled as her cheeks flamed crimson. She then looked down and studiously began taking notes. It was easier than I thought, rambling to her about who everyone was. Mike's blonde hair and baby face gave him away, and Angela's kind smile and warm eyes were a dead giveaway. Even Eric Yorkie was easy to spot. He was the quintessential AV nerd. Ben Cheney and Tyler Crowley were a bit harder but luckily I had some help with both of them. Mike really was obnoxious, but he was also loud, so when he shouted to Tyler to catch a football in the hallway I was saved. As luck would have it, Ben intercepted the pass, and I now knew who all the main players were. So I rambled on to Bella, about all of them, everyone, except for the Cullens that I would save for the lunchroom.

Math passed quickly, as did Spanish and soon we were winding our way to the cafeteria. My saving grace being the size of the school, as there was only one lunch period, all I needed to do was follow the crowd.

The adrenaline was coursing through my body when we crossed the threshold to the cafeteria. What if Edward could read my thoughts? How could I block him? I wished I could have been a shield like Bella. I began my way towards the table where Lauren sat and made the introductions. I tried to think and act like Jessica, I truly did. I hoped it would work. When I looked towards Edward and the rest of the group and nearly went comatose. They were extraordinarily beautiful, but it was obvious that they were of another species. I briefly debated asking Alice for help, but quickly changed my mind. Praying again for that shield, I give Bella the breakdown on the Cullen's' incestuous relationship.

"…The Blonde? That's Rosalie and she's with the big guy, Emmett."

And then Bella asks about Edward, and I give her the best impression that I bitter over Edward's rejection that I can. I can only hope that it worked. I knew I shouldn't have but at that point I just couldn't continue with the charade. I made my excuses and left the cafeteria, ducking from the rain, and heading for the sanctity of Jess' car. I couldn't continue to do this. I needed to get back to my life, and I needed help with that. I remembered the bookstore in Port Angeles and resolved to get there as soon as I could. The new age bookstore, that is, to find any information about this alternate universe I was currently residing in. I had resigned myself to putting myself completely in this life, but I would never give up on finding a way out either.

The passenger side opened and scared me out of my musings; I turned to my right and saw Alice Cullen sitting on the seat next to me.

"Alice, what are you doing? I almost had a heart attack!" I tried to regulate my breathing and with it my heart rate. I'm not scared of Alice, not in the slightest, but I'm terrified as to how much I have just screwed up this story.

"Jess, what has happened to you?" She asks cautiously, maybe Edward can't read my thoughts after all. I knew that telling her the truth would most likely get me the answers I needed, but the cost of their world was too great. My respect for Alice grew exponentially; I finally grasped the cost of her gift. The sacrifices she had to make to keep those around her alive and happy. It was a price that for now I was willing to pay, I just didn't know how long I would be able to do that.

"Alice, I don't know what you mean? I'm fine." I gave her my best Jessica impression, but unfortunately it wasn't good enough.

"No, you're definitely not yourself. Almost like you're someone else trapped in Jessica Stanley's body."

The color drained from my face. My heart rate increased, and I could feel the sweat beading up on the back of my neck. How does she know? What did it mean? And not what was I going to do?

"Alice, how do you know? What did I do wrong?" I asked her.

"You are way too nice to be Jessica for one thing, and for another I saw you coming to me for help. Not that I know exactly it is that you know that I'm psychic."

I decided that I needed a friend in this world, and I knew that Alice would probably believe me. I also didn't think I had much to lose.

"Alice, the thing is I'm not Jessica. My name is Abby Morgan and I'm nearly thirty years old. I live in Preston, Connecticut. A very small town, and work in the casinos out there. I come from a world where this reality is a work of fiction. This is a romance story between the human Bella Swan, and her knight in shining armor, Edward Cullen. I think I'm dreaming this, but I can't be sure. I need to get out of here and get home. I'm a liability here, and even if Jasper and Rosalie decide to spare my life, the Volturi won't be as kind. So basically Alice, I'm screwed, and the only thing I think may be able to help me is a psychic. So can you help?"

"You know what we are?" Alice asked in a hushed voice.

"Yes, I know. You all are vampires. You like to call yourself vegetarians. And why didn't you already know this?" I was so confused, could she not see me?

"Abby, I knew something was off, but I didn't know what. I can help you. Or at least I can try. Why don't you meet me here after school and I'll take you back to my house."

I stiffened at the request. They could kill me, and no one would ever know. Was it safe to land in the lion's den? I wasn't sure, but I also knew I didn't have much of a choice.

"Promise me something, Alice? Don't let them kill me or commit me. I can prove I'm not crazy."

"I would never let them do either. Now come on or we'll be late for History."

With that closing thought, Alice Cullen exited my car and made her way to history, while I struggled to catch up with her.

* * *

**I apologize for how rough this is. I really am just trying to get it out of my head so I can go back to my first story. See you all soon!**


	2. Run Away

**I own nothing but this crazy plot twist!**

* * *

I couldn't tell you what happened in history, or in gym for that matter. Although, in retrospect I should have paid more attention in volleyball. My shoulder was sure to bruise from the spike I missed when I was stealing glances at Bella. This whole situation was surreal to me. That bruise was enough proof to me that I wasn't dreaming, I really was in Forks, Washington and because God must hate me I was stuck in a cheerleader's body repeating High School. Apparently, four years in hell just wasn't enough for Abbey Morgan. Yay!

The final bell rang and with it my nerves increased. I knew I needed to get this over and done with but as I made my way to Jessica's car; I couldn't help but feel like I was walking into the Lion's Den. As loopy as I was, as soon as that thought crossed my mind, the thought of Mountain Lions came to the forefront and with that came Edward. Realization dawned on me that I would not be chatting with Alice Cullen. Edward would be on his way to Alaska within in the hour, and I would have to wait another day to get the help I desperately needed.

I decided it would be better just to go home, or what home was for me now, get some of this homework done, and then feign a headache. Anything to not have to socialize, I wasn't sure if I could do that without people figuring out my secret, and I needed time to get my game face on.

I turned the car onto the cul-de-sac of Maple Tree Lane. Seriously people, Maple Tree Lane? I had to take River road to get into the development. Guess what River Road runs next to? Or what lines Oak Trees Drive, yea, talk about no imagination! I grew up on Shamrock and moved to Hardwick. (Talk about a fun porn star name game!) But I digress, it was time to get into Jessica's bedroom and regroup.

Okay found a perk of a banker for a Mom and a logger for a Dad. They wouldn't be home until nearly six! In fact the note I found on the kitchen table about this was rather humorous!

_Jessica,_

_Honey, please put the lasagna in the oven at 350 by 5pm, don't be late this time. And for the love of all things holy, take the plastic wrap off first. 3 stoves in a year are __**MORE**__ than enough for one household!_

_Xoxoxo_

_Mom_

I laughed loudly at that. Way to enforce the stereotype, Jess! Okay, so no pumpkin ravioli for me. I opened the fridge hoping that this family had been introduced to or at least the food network. The scramble through the icebox confirmed my fears; this family thought that exotic taste was provolone cheese. (It was moldy.) Why did I have the feeling that Jessica's mom used ketchup for the lasagna?

This was definitely hell. Preston may be a small town, but I spent many a night in Providence. That city was a culinary Mecca, and KNOWN for its Italian cuisine. And now that I couldn't have it, I was killing for some Italian bread. Getting that here though would be like grabbing a bagel in Boise after growing up in New York City. So no carbs for me, bummer.

I had managed to stall for almost twenty minutes. The clock still hadn't hit three yet, which meant I had nearly three hours to regroup and try to figure out what the hell I was doing here. I had to be here for a reason right? I mean maybe I was supposed to stop all the crap that Edward and Bella went through during New Moon? Wait, I was still in the first book. Maybe I should start there. What could I change? And what would screw up her chance with Edward?

Alice could help me, she could see the outcomes of the decisions I made, and help me, help them. I was elated for about thirty seconds until I realized that she couldn't help me. The Cullens didn't know that I knew their secret. They thought I was just Jessica Stanley, a pushy, gossipy, bitchy cheerleader from Forks. If they found out I knew their secret, they would leave. Edward and Bella would never get the epic romance that they deserved. I felt the water well up in my eyes and before I knew it I was silently crying, I needed to get out of the house. There were too many reminders of exactly what I was messing up, my life notwithstanding.

I switched into some of Jessica's sweats, which were unfortunately more style than function, grabbed her sneakers, and began to stretch. As my feet began to pound on the sidewalk, I reached up and pulled her mass of curls into a pony tail. I didn't know where I was going, but I needed to run. I felt like Dorothy, only my Toto was still in Connecticut. I missed my Riley, my overweight Golden Retriever; she would love me no matter what. And would always be by my side, unless there were table scraps around, I always came in second to people food. I had learned to be okay with that.

I began running a loop back to the house. It was nearing five and I had to pop the lasagna in the oven and I was in desperate need of a shower. I never had hair this curly so I had a feeling it would take a while to figure out how to tame it. I wanted to be dressed before Jessica's Dad came home. That would just be too weird.

I began walking when I turned onto Jess' street and slowly made my way back to her house. As I was climbing onto the porch, I registered a figure on the swing; I froze when I recognized the bronze hair. Why was he here? He was supposed to be in Alaska by now!

"Alaska?" his melodious voice asked. _Crap! He can read my mind! Oh, God, does he know? Brick Wall, Brick Wall, Brick Wall._

"How did you do that? How do you know?" Well the brick wall worked! Thank you very much. I guess it was my turn to say something.

"Why aren't you in Alaska?" My voice didn't betray my trembling nerves, but I knew that my heart rate was giving it away. I didn't bother to try and prevent it. I figured it would be better though if I kept asking the questions. I didn't know how much he had figured out and I didn't need Jasper or Rosalie eliminating the threat. Hell, for all I knew, they'd let the Volturi take care of it for me.

"Volturi?" Okay, so he was reading my mind. Maybe I wasn't blocking it as well as I had thought.

"I'm not getting much. Only a few words, but enough to know you are not Jessica Stanley."

"Am I really that bad at acting? What gave it away?" I asked nervously.

"Umm, you just gave it away. I had my suspicions but you just confirmed. Now would you mind telling me what you are?"

He had said what not who, so apparently he thought I wasn't human. Then again maybe I wasn't so human. Maybe I was just a soul. Maybe I had died, and been reincarnated in the weirdest way. Actually, that one kind of made sense.

This whole thing was going to give me a migraine! I needed answers, as did he, and I needed to tread carefully.

"Edward, I really think Alice should be the one I talk speak to about this mess. She can't read my mind, and she'll be able to help me get back home. Besides, she knows what it's like to be accused of being crazy when you're not."

His paled at the last comment, he knew that I knew something more, he just wasn't sure what. The Alice comment had confused him. That much I was sure of, but the point of the matter was that he needed to believe me. I needed help, before I altered this reality beyond repair.

He wasn't moving, just staring at me intently, as if he was unsure of what to do. Edward not in control was an odd thought to me. One that I wanted to fix, but I wasn't sure how to go about it.

"Edward, listen, I have to get dinner started for the Stanley's and I have to get this homework done. Turns out I'm smarter than I thought. I'll leave my window open tonight, bring Alice, and we can talk then. I'll give you all the answers you need. But right now, I need to regroup."

"Tonight, then." With those parting words, he was gone. All that remained of the fact that he had been on the porch was the overwhelming scent. Bella was right, he was yummy. Ugh, that thought needed to leave my mind immediately. He was so far beyond being off limits it wasn't even funny. And wait yummy? Maybe Stanley was still in here somewhere. I was suddenly extremely cold.

This could go south, quickly. I think it actually may. I wandered into a world I had no business being in and now I could change the outcome of it forever. And I think I may have been doing just that.

I busied myself with preparing dinner for the Stanley's' and getting some of the homework done. Around six, I heard a car pull up and I tensed up. This wasn't my family, these weren't my parents, surely they would figure out I wasn't there daughter.

"Jess, I'm home. When your mom gets in, let her know I'm in the garage." With that I heard the unmistakable sound of a beer being popped open.

"Sure, Dad." I shuddered. It was still weird hearing someone else's voice coming out of me. I had a voice that often gotten mistaken for a teenager. Jessica's voice would have people convinced she was thirty.

Mrs. Stanley came home not long after Mr. Stanley's retreat into the garage. Her only acknowledgement of Jessica had been a shout up the stairs thanking her for not "Screwing up the stove again."

An hour later, with a rumbling stomach, I made my way down the stairs to find the lasagna on the stove cut into, and an extra plate on the counter. I thought it was strange until I looked around the kitchen and saw mail piled on the tiny table top, and the breakfast overrun with plants. I hoped that Jessica was allowed to eat in the living room, because if I had to eat alone, I at least wanted the TV for company.

After setting my plate down on the coffee table to grab the remote, I realized this must be a common occurrence. If the watermark on the table hadn't given it away, the Jersey Shore marathon that was on when the TV roared to life would have.

Jessica had a pretty lonely home life. It was no wonder she was such a bitch. After I had had my fill of the Jersey Shore airheads, I decided to call it a night. Jessica's Mom had never made it down the stairs and the drone of the power tools was beginning to give me a headache. I was grateful that Jess' room was on the other side of the house. At least the noise would be slightly muffled. This body swapping was exhausting, and the bed sounded really good.

As I was making my way back to the bed from her bathroom, a felt a cool breeze emanate from the window I had not yet opened. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a tall figure and my body tensed in fear. I drug in a breath to scream out against the unfamiliar vampire in the room, only to have their cool hand clamp over my mouth before the sound could alert anyone to the sudden danger.

He spun me around and his amber eyes did nothing to calm my fears. I knew from the books that between his past and my apparent threat to his family I was looking death in the face. I thought back to the conversation from 'Midnight Sun' and realized that Jasper would feel the best course of action would be to eliminate me.

He pulled back from me, pressing one long finger to his lips. I nodded, eyes wide, my heart racing erratically. I was just waiting for him to kill me.

"Jasper." I begged. It wasn't just my life on the line. If I died, so did Jessica. She was innocent. It hardly seemed fair.

"Jasper, please." My plea fell on deaf ears as he stalked ever closer to me. I was going to die, and it was a family decision. Alice would stop Jasper if he wasn't supposed to do this. Alice was nowhere to be found. All I wanted to do was go home without screwing up the story. If I had just thought this through I would have realized that outing their secret would get me killed. I was vampire food and there was nothing I could do about it.

* * *

**I know what you're thinking, but really how could this be a cliff hanger? We're only two chapters in people. This won't be a long story but I have an outline for about 10 chapters, so now the question is vampire or human for Ms. Stanley?**


	3. Live like you were dying

**So no excuses, I just had major writer's block. But luckily for me, it got cleared. This chapter is shorter than I normally write, but I wanted to get something out. Hopefully, I'll update sonner than later.**

**I own nothing. Seriously, I just had to buy a new car, so now I have a bank loan for that too.**

* * *

"I'm not going to kill you." He whispered as the fear rolled off me in waves.

"Um…sure." I may have been scared but I wasn't stupid. My only question was why they sent Jasper. He struggled the most with the diet. This would surely set him back. I got that Carlisle wouldn't want to off me, but there was five other vampires that could have finished the job.

"I'm not, Abby." Okay so that got my attention. Obviously Alice had told them what I had said. I remembered all the self defense talks my father had given me through the years. There really were only two rules, keep them talking, and fight like hell if they try to move you. I knew that fighting Jasper would only result in broken bones for me, but I could keep him talking, right? He hadn't tried to kill me yet, maybe some time would save my life.

"Why were you the one who was sent?" I questioned hoping that would garner more than a one word answer. I was panicking and stalling, and I was hoping that I could cover up that feeling.

"Edward can't read your mind properly, Alice can't see you clearly, Emmett says you smell no different than Jessica did. I, however, can read every emotion you are throwing at me. How else are we going to find out the truth?"

I stared at him in disbelief. So, this was a recon mission? Get information on the freak to report back. I was relieved though. He wasn't going to kill me. I was able to inhale deeply, looks like Jessica Stanley would live to see another day.

Although my comfort level didn't last long as I realized that I could still be food. I tried to keep my heart rate even but my fear was taking over, I wasn't safe and I couldn't stop myself from projecting that.

Jasper lips turned up into a tight smile. He was comforted by the fact that I was scared. After a quick scan of the room, I realized that I was tiast. These vamps were all about eliminating the threat. Me. Why else would they have sent the empath soldier?

I had only one option. Tell the truth. Maybe then I could go back to my life. Although, if I told Jasper the truth would I mess up the story?

Steeling myself against my impeding death, I came to the only conclusion that I felt would still give Edward and Bella their happily ever after. I asked for Alice.

"Jasper, I know you don't trust me. I get that. But the fact remains that no one needed to send the major to off me." At this Jasper's eyes widen. I just hope he would realize that I was choosing my words carefully, not to mention trying to save my life. "I think I need to talk to Alice, though. That's why you all figured it out anyway right? I decided to go to Alice and tell her it all. Obviously that was not my smartest move. She knows what it means to have knowledge that others don't and how to use it properly. You know I can't hurt her. I'm nothing special, I still have all the limitations of a human, even if I don't know exactly what I am."

Jasper seemed to be considering what I was trying to tell him. I may have been confused, but my emotions were completely honest. Jasper felt that as well. I was sure of it. Mostly.

"So please, Jasper, can I talk to Alice first? This is a lot and if you all know what I know, the Volturi won't just be my problem." Jasper seemed shocked by that sentence, but was clearly considering my request. I was desperate and I knew it.

After what seemed like hours but was probably only a few minutes, Jasper nodded and reached into his pocket. I flinched, knowing that if this vampire were to kill me, he would use a gun, not wanting to reignite his bloodlust. I immediately felt guilty though when his left hand revealed a sleek silver cell phone. Quirking his eyebrow toward me, he began speaking so quickly, I could only guess that he was speaking to Alice.

Snapping the phone shut, Jasper turned to address me, with humor? "Alice is on her way. She agrees with what you are saying, and for some reason thinks you should live." If I wasn't so relieved about the fact that I wasn't going to be six feet under in the near future, I would have been pissed that Jasper was now openly laughing at me.

"I must tell you, Abby. I've never seen my Alice so wound up. She is a hurricane by nature, and you my dear, have turned her into a tsunami." Still laughing, he jumped through Jessica's open window and made his way into the darkness of the cold night.

I made my way onto my bed to get settled for a sleepless night, as I was sure that once Alice arrived it would take most of the night to explain the situation. I just prayed I was doing the right thing. I was still unsure whether telling Alice all of it was the best decision but I knew it was probably the only one that would keep me alive.

No sooner had I made the realization that this was a double edged sword than Alice was perched on the edge of my bed, staring at me expectantly. The girl that Bella described was not in here. Instead, I was intensely scared of this four foot eleven inch vampire that looked as though she weighed eighty pounds. If I thought Jasper was scary, then the psychic pixie was terrifying. It may have been because I knew that by the end of this conversation, the decision to keep me alive would be decided. And it would be Alice that would be the one to make that decision.

Her eyes were cold and detached. Her mouth was set in a thin line. I had pissed off the one vampire who could help me. In short, I was fucked.

"Alice, just keep in mind that if you kill me, I think you may be screwing up two different realities. You figured out that I'm not Jessica Stanley. You know I'm Abby, but before I repeat myself, how much else do you know?"

Alice seemed shocked at my statement. It was strange how I felt I knew her, and how much the fact that she clearly didn't know what I was going to say bothered her. I wasn't sure if her anger was directed at me, or at the situation; and I wasn't sure if I wanted to find out.

"I know enough. I need to tell you to tell me why you're here." Alice sneered. I was seriously ready to lose control of my bodily functions. All those talks that my mother had had with me about always wearing clean underwear? Yea, I wasn't sure if it was really necessary. It seemed in life threatening situations, I was a wetter. I hastily excused myself to the bathroom before too much damage was done, and although she could probably smell it, Alice, to my relief did not add to my shame.

"I don't know if you should know all this. You know, the whole butterfly effect thing? But I don't see as to how I have a choice. Last night, I was sitting on my couch in Preston, Connecticut; reading a book in a favorite series of mine that is often referred to as the Twilight Saga. I was reading the second book in the series and when I woke up, I was a character from the books. So now I'm living in a story that captured my heart but I think may have cost me my life. So really, all I can do now is try to keep Jessica alive in the hopes that she can go back to her life, because best I can figure I only have three options and all of them suck. One, I'm in a coma and this is a fuck up dream; two, I died and this is purgatory, or three this swap really did happen. I'm really hoping for the coma, because if this actually happened, I would bet my car that I'll be committed when I get back. In my world, Jessica Stanley is a character from a wildly popular book and movie franchise, and if she tells anyone who she is,they'll commit her. Hell, if she reads the books, she'll probably commit herself. Which may be safer consider when she gets back here, the Volturi will probably off her because it's not like she'll be able to keep her mouth shut." I shuddered at the thought of struggling to keep Jessica alive just for her to get herself drained because of her big mouth.

I chanced a look at Alice at that moment, she didn't look as sinister as she had before I started my monologue. She still was scary, but I think I may have had control of my bladder at this point.

"What was in these books?" Alice's words were carefully measured, she was staring at the padded headboard as she asked, as if to scan the future before I told her about the books. The thing was I had told her soo much already, I wasn't so sure telling her about everything that was about to happen would be such a brilliant plan. As was my defense in anything uncomfortable, I began with a question. I would decide what to say after I had my answer.

"Alice, I don't know if I should. But, tell me, after school, where did Edward go?"

Alice looked told me that no matter her answer, I was going to tell her about the books.

"He's pacing his room." Maybe telling her wouldn't mess anything up, seeing as I already had.

* * *

**So, theories? Where is Jessica? And how screwed up is the Twilight world?**


	4. Joey

**So, it's an update. And yea, hopefully not a crappy one. I tried. As for the title of the chapter, go listen to Joey by Sugarland. Awesomely powerful. And loosely related. every choice we make has a consequence. Just keep that in mind.**

**I still own nothing but a ridiculously high car payment.**

**

* * *

**

"Pacing, Alice?" Why was he not in Alaska? How was he going to be around Bella if he didn't spend some time talking with Tanya?

"Yes, Abby, he's in his room. So again, what is in these books? Seriously, Abby, how much more damage can telling me do? Tell me what's in these books, and maybe we can figure out how to get you home." Alice's voice softened at the word home, and the fashionable, sweet vampire that Bella had described finally came to the surface. Not that I wasn't looking for the nearest pack of Depends, but I felt myself relaxing just a slight bit more. There was a strong possibility that she could help me, and as fun as this nightmare was, I just wanted my ruby slippers. I definitely wasn't in Preston anymore.

"Alice, this is going to be strange for you to hear. But I need to ask you one thing first? If I tell you what I know, will you help me fix the mess I made?"

"You haven't made a mess." Alice replied while scanning the hospital cleaned room.

"I meant with the story. I screwed up the story. I need you to help me fix it, and maybe fix some of the mistakes that were made while we're at it." I hated _New Moon_ just for the simple fact that Edward wasn't in it. This was my chance to fix it. I had screwed up so much already; why not screw up the one thing that would only bring pain with it. Besides, I really didn't want Aro reading Alice's thoughts and figuring out that I was an anomaly. I may live through that, but I highly doubted that I would come out of that with a beating heart.

So I told Alice the story. I glossed over some parts. I didn't think she needed to be privy to how sexually frustrated her future sister-in-law was or how over-bearing her brother could be. I only touched on her history, promising her that after the James incident occurred I would tell her more. Finally, I mentioned Renesmee briefly; not getting to the Volturi. Luckily, after explaining the predicament in _New Moon, _Alice agreed that perhaps she shouldn't know it all. We could only protect so much, but there was always the risk of the Volturi and exposure of both of our secrets.

In the end, we had no plan, just an agreement. Alice no longer saw me as a threat to her family, just someone who needed help, and although she couldn't see Edward and Bella together just yet, she agreed to help them get together.

"Abby, be careful." Those were the last words I heard before I drifted off to sleep. I awoke with help from a blaring pop song that I didn't recognize. One more check in the why I liked being a grown up column.

I banged around Jessica's pottery barn bedroom, cringing at the door of her closet; I took a deep breath and prepared to dress like a teenage princess. I felt a bit like Molly Ringwald. I definitely felt the trepidation as I began to scan through her closet. Our styles were so different. I was Wal-Mart and Jessica, well; Jessica was Express with a splash of Abercrombie. I had never owned anything made by those stores and I doubted I ever would. Grateful that I had the foresight to set the alarm a full thirty minutes before I needed to begin to get ready, I began to pull things from her closet.

Within minutes I was knee deep in jeans, shirts, tank tops, and scarves. I had no idea what I was doing and even less of a clue as to what would constitute a popular girl's outfit then when I started. I surveyed the damage of Jessica's hot pink walk-in closet and then fell onto my knees and began to sob. This was all too much. I wasn't a Jessica. I was a Sue, or a Gwendolyn, or even a Harriet in High School. I was never the popular girl. Granted I didn't care what I wore back then as long as it was clean. My school uniform had consisted of a Baja and bleached worn jeans. This though, was beyond my comprehension. Jeans and a sweater I could do, but with Ms. Stanley, somehow I felt like it wouldn't be enough. I was leaking everywhere and I managed to cry so hard I barely made it to Jessica's pristine bathroom before I lost the bile that was in my stomach.

I managed to clean myself and took a shower while I was in there. After wrapping myself up in her Victoria's Secret bathrobe I glanced at the purple neon clock next to the window. I had lost my thirty minute head start and if I didn't hurry I was going to be late for school. Lead consumed my stomach, and I feared I was going to have another meet and greet with the porcelain god. I had less than 20 minutes to get dressed, do my curly yet straightened daily hair, and apply more make-up than I had consumed in my over quarter century of time on earth. In short, I was screwed.

Inhaling deeply, I timidly made my way out of the bathroom and curled my toes into Jessica's plush carpeting. I could do this. After all, it wasn't like I had much of a choice. Now if I could just stop staring at the carpet.

I had to do a double take when I looked up. The room that I had thoroughly trashed not an hour earlier was spotless. On the bed was a deep purple sweater dress, a pair of leggings, some jewelry, silver ballet flats, and even a bra and underwear. There was only one explanation for a pristine room and a perfectly coordinated outfit. Alice. Why Bella had ever hated this I would never understand. This was a huge weight off my already stressed out psyche. Alice was a life saver, and for a moment I debated giving her a hug when I saw her at school. Just for a moment though, as my fear of becoming vamp chow quickly made me decide just to text her after I got dressed.

"I'm not going to bite you." A voice tinkled in the early morning silence. This of course caused me to jump a foot of the ground and let out the beginnings of a window shattering wail, which was quickly stopped by a small, icy hand covering my mouth. My heart did stop for a moment though, and then raced back to health. Alice may not bite me, but she still may kill me before I can get home. I just hoped that Jessica heart was healthy and she didn't have a history of high blood pressure in her family because I was pretty sure I was pumping blood faster than the Cullen's could run at this point.

"Seriously, how scary can I possibly be?" Alice appeared to be talking more to herself than actually asking me a question, I felt compelled to answer anyway.

"Um, Alice, unless you missed the memo, you are a Vampire. And the sneak attacks are not good for someone who is already scared to be around you. But, Thank You for the wardrobe help that was almost scarier than being locked in a room with James and company."

Alice face morphed into what I can only describe as vampiric, I was scared before, but this look had me terrified. Maybe she had changed her mind about the whole biting me thing after all.

"Seriously Abby, I AM NOT going to bite you!" With that said, I may have wet my pants. Just a little, but for a midget, the girl was seriously scary!

Alice huffed, rolled her eyes, and then sat softly on the bed. She looked to be pondering what she was going to say so I took the opportunity to grab the clothes on the bed and returned to the bathroom to change into my Alice approved outfit.

When I was done, I cautiously made my way back into the bedroom and sat on the edge of the bed. Turning to Alice, I began to ask her about whatever it was she needed to get off her chest. As I began my attack she gasped, causing me to jump and land on the floor. That was going to leave a bruise.

"I saw it. I saw it all." She began chanting, shaking her head back in forth in some sort of haze. She seemed in shock. Apparently, it was something the vampires could go into, who knew? Something was wrong though. A decision that someone had just made had changed the course of another's life. The question was who was going to be affected?

"Abby, things are messed up. I don't know how, but even the weather has changed. My stupid brother is not following the story. He decided not to go to Alaska, and now he's decided to return to school. Everything still happens, but Abby, some of it doesn't happen to Bella. Some of it happens to you. The nomadic vampire attacks you, but the van still hits Bella. The timeline is also screwy, I know you said that this James attacks during Spring Break but I see us playing baseball with snow on the ground. I also don't see Bella with us. As for Port Angeles, it's so hazy. I see you there with Bella and Angela, but as for the drunks, I just don't see them finding Bella. I don't see that happening at all.

After you told me about the books, I scanned your future as well as Bella's. I saw everything you described. I saw Edward try to kill Bella; I even saw their little family after the Volturi left the final time. I saw all of it, right to the epilogue on the happily ever after. Right now, I don't see any of it. Up until a few minutes ago, I saw Bella becoming one of us. Now that is all hazy. What I do see? It's you, the real you, not you in Jessica's body, and you're dressed in the most god awful black polyester vest and white shirt. I can't make sense of any of it."

So Alice could see me back at work? So I would make it home! It wasn't an "If" anymore; it was a "How?"

"The strangest thing is I can also see Jessica as a vampire. It's cloudy but it's there. All three of you are human in some visions and vampires in the next. The timelines, the outcomes, even the weather, none of it makes sense." At that point, Alice slid down to the floor and cradled her head into her hands. I was also giving a vampire a migraine and I wasn't a half-breed or a werewolf.

What the fuck had I done?

* * *

**Umm...yea Abby. You just messed up Bella's fate and Jessica's life so good job there! Speaking of jobs, I've come across an unexpected vacation and won't start my new job until Jan. 3rd so maybe we won't wait a month between updates. Maybe.**

** So did this confuse you too much? Or do you get where I'm headed with this?**

**Until next time.**

**~Cassie**


End file.
